


Wedding Vows💍

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Singing, Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Gen, Love, Poetry, Vows, Wedding Song, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Gilbert and Anne are getting married these are the vows I imagine them saying.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 14





	1. Gilbert's Wedding Vows

Anne, I love you with every beat of my heart. You shine so brightly whenever things felt dark.  
With you, time in its beauty has frozen still I feel so alive with you by my side.  
From whacking a slate over my head (laughs from the crowd) I’ve been falling more in love each day, you are so beautiful in every way.  
Your hair is like embers of fire glowing red, I'm so lost in every part of you it makes me beyond happy that I get to say I do.  
We make the perfect T. E .A .M. (spells it out) we’ve been through lots of battles, scars, wars fighting against the wrong laws.  
You’ve helped me be the best I can, I love now being able to hold your hand. Anne, you are my biggest dream you are the one I really need.  
Never doubt how truly amazing you are because you are the one with the biggest of hearts.  
My love for you is deeper than the oceans, higher than the mountains. Bright then any star in the sky we make the perfect match  
you and I. 

I truly believe everything happens for a reason like the turning of each season. Time marches on thank you for helping me to stay strong.  
Today amongst family, friends, I'm so happy I get to declare my love for you again and again.  
It’s no longer an E.N. G. A. G.E. M. E. N. T don’t worry I added an E.  
It’s finally our wedding we have the most wonderful setting. We’ve gotten to beat each other fair and square,  
Anne, we have so much life left to share. Even on a ship in the middle of nowhere. I was thinking time and time again how I  
was hoping to become more than just friends. 

I love you Anne - Shirley Cuthbert from the bottom of my heart to the very top, I'm glad we are here to say till death do us part.  
This is my vow, I promise to always remain true from the rising sun to settling moon each day I will always love you.


	2. For All Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's sings a song for Gilbert as her wedding vows.

“Gilbert, I can’t believe we have finally reached this moment. Thank you for your beautiful words it truly was fantastical.  
I was going to write my vows into a poem however I decided I would try something different.”  
Diana had taken a seat at a piano which was set up at the church.  
“I wrote a song to express my feelings for you, Diana helped write the music for this song it’s called For All Time  
Gilbert this one is for you.”

Anne stood ready to sing to Gilbert who was smiling brightly gazing at how beautiful Anne looked.  
Diana started to play a charming melody on the piano as Anne started to sing. 

I’ve loved you for a long time  
For it was there in your eyes  
It was such a magical feeling  
That came over my heart  
Now nothing we will ever break  
us apart 

Will be as one, just like birds of a feather  
forever and ever will be together.  
I never dreamed that I would find the one  
My heart was searching for.  
I'm thankful for these things and more.

A tragical romance and all seemed to be my plan  
but I'm glad we’ve found each other standing hand in hand.  
Spelling, ships my green hair my love for books like Jane Eyre,  
our love can conquer it all ( hits a high note)  
No matter how big, or how small remember  
It’s all worth fighting for.

I do, I do, I do for eternity it’s you and me.  
I felt I wasn’t good enough but  
I realize I'm worthy of love.  
Over the moon, beyond the stars  
My love for you stretches wide and far.  
You help me be who I am today there’s  
So little time and more words to say. 

But this is my vow to you  
I will always be true  
Till death do us part  
You are the one for my heart  
This is my song, and now you know  
How much I love you so. 

Anne finished the song everyone clapped and cheered. Gilbert walked up to Anne kissed her cheek. “Wow! That was the most amazing song  
thank you, my love.” 

The minister now came back proceeded to go on with the rest of the wedding.  
“Do you Gilbert Blythe, take Anne- Shirley Cuthbert to be your lawfully wedding wife?”  
Gilbert was beaming he was so happy this was the best moment of his life so far.  
“I do a thousand times over.” Anne blushed smiling back she was now asked by the minster. “Anne - Shirley Cuthbert do you take  
Gilbert Blythe, to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?” 

Anne took a moment to glance around at everyone who all looked so beautiful. Diana was in a wonderful royal blue dress with white puff sleeves.  
The other girls Ruby, Tillie, Josie, all looked amazing as well Ruby in pink, Josie purple, Tillie light blue. All the boys looked dashing in tuxedos  
Matthew especially also even Billy had been there to show support for once in his life. Turning back to face Gilbert Anne spoke clearly.  
“I do, my life mate till the end of time.” The minster cough to clear his throat speaking again.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.”  
Anne blushed again as Gilbert leaned in kissing Anne softly on the lips. 

Everyone clapped for bride and groom as they took each other's hand walking back down the aisle together. Marilla hugged Anne as did Matthew,  
Gilbert hugged Bash who sat by Miss Stacey who held Delphine.  
“Anne, I love you so much you’ve made me so happy,” Gilbert whispered into Anne’s ear who gave him another quick kiss on the lips.  
“I'm so happy to be with you, till death do us part.” 

Everything faded into the back round as people left the church after Anne and Gilbert who would go on to spend  
a full beautiful life together for all time.


End file.
